The present invention relates generally to a turbomachine; and more particularly to a method for cleaning the compressor of a turbomachine.
Some turbomachines, including, gas turbines, and aero-derivatives, have an air inlet system that channels the incoming airstream towards a compressor. The inlet system usually has a filter section, which screens the airstream of foreign objects and other undesired materials. Typically, the inlet system and the compressor are created out of materials that may corrode due to the environment (ambient conditions, etc.) in which the turbomachine operates. The turbomachines may develop microenvironments related to the ambient conditions in which the turbomachine operates. These microenvironments, which have accelerated airflows and pressures, can increase the corrosion rate of the compressor.
The fouling of the compressor due to the corrosion can significantly impact the performance and heat-rate of the turbomachine. Therefore, the sooner the turbomachine operator learns of compressor fouling, the sooner mitigation efforts can start. A commonly used mitigation effort uses a water wash system.
Water wash systems are commonly used to remove contaminants and reduce corrosives on the compressor. Some water wash systems operate while the turbomachine operates. These are commonly referred to as “on-line” water wash systems. On-line water wash systems typically use de-mineralized water (hereinafter “de-min water”) to clean the compressor. However, a cleaner stronger than de-min water is required to reduce or eliminate some corrosives. Determining when to operate an on-line water wash system may aid in reducing the level of corrosion developing the compressor.
Some known systems require an offsite analysis to determine the level and types of corrosives entering a compressor. These systems delay the start of mitigation efforts. These systems may not be directly linked with the mitigating actions.
An embodiment of the present invention takes the form of an application and process that has the technical effect of determining when a mitigating action should be implemented to reduce the level of corrosives on a compressor 155. The present invention can be applied to many types of compressors 155 which ingest air. This may include, but is not limiting of, compressors 155 coupled to various forms of turbomachines, such as a gas turbine, an aero-derivative, or the like.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a method that analyzes, in real-time, the level of at least one corrosive within an airstream entering the compressor. The method should determine whether a mitigating action should be implemented. The method should link the analysis of the corrosives in the airstream with operation of the on-line water wash system.